twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul
Raoul was a group leader in the Seattle newborn army. He was killed during the fight with the Cullens and Sam's wolf pack. Bree thought and hoped it was Emmett Cullen who killed Raoul, which brought her great pleasure to think about. He was also the mate of Misty, who was killed in battle trying to protect Raoul. Biography 'Early life' Raoul was born in El Paso and grew up in southern Texas. He lived with his mother and five siblings. In adolescence, he became very involved in an expanding drug-running gang. His gang sent him to Seattle to manage a new branch of the organization in order to prevent him from getting arrested after killing three members of a competing gang. Riley found him beating a client who was behind on payments and asked if he was interested in some real power. Though he was wary, he was rather also intrigued, and so became a pawn of Victoria's army in the first wave of her creations. However, his involvement caused more trouble than good to the army as he always killed members of the army for fun during the day, and Riley and Victoria had to constantly replace the ones he murdered. Over time, he recruited Kevin, Casey, Steve and Victor into his own small coven, Victor was killed by Kristie, Steve broke free of his influence and left with his mate Shelly and became a nomad and Casey was killed by Sara before the battle with the Cullens. Bree Tanner managed to stay alive by hiding behind a defensively talented member named Fred. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Raoul had an argument with Diego which caused him to threaten to kill Diego and Bree. A fight never broke out though, as Fred used his talent to clear the room and keep Bree safe from harm (who was hiding behind him as usual). Raoul was next seen as becoming a group leader. Riley called his name forward but Raoul was too afraid to come. Riley then resorted in calling Kevin's name and stated that he would have to be the new group leader. Raoul violently pushed Kevin down and took his place next to Riley as one of the group leaders besides Kristie. Raoul was also the second one to step out into the sun after Riley said it was okay, following Kevin.During the battle between them and the Cullens and the wolf pack, Raoul was destroyed, along with the rest of his army. Bree pleasantly hoped that he was killed by Emmett Cullen since she missed most of the fight. Physical appearance Raoul was mentioned to stand around 5'10", have a brawny built body, muscles even at the age of 21 and black hair. His bulky body was similar to Emmett Cullen's. Personality Raoul was a merciless and extremely competitive vampire with a bad temper, and many vampires, including Bree, feared him. He liked to think of himself as the top and most important member in the army. Raoul was hinted many times during the book that he was not the smartest vampire in existence, and hated being left out. During the day, he liked to fight and kill his own teammates for entertainment, and Riley had to constantly replace the ones he destroyed. Bold as he was, he was also easily intimidated by Riley's rage. Powers and abilities Raoul was known as one of the physically strongest vampires in the army, much like Emmett Cullen and Felix. His physical build was so imposing that smaller vampires were frightened by his looks. Superiority magnetism Main article: Superiority Magnetism Diego mentioned that Raoul may have a magnetic presence that naturally drew weak minded people to him and view him as their leader, which may account for his leading a gang of delinquents, i.e, Kevin, Casey, Steve, etc. This was, however, never truly proven until The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide confirmed that he did indeed possess the gift. Unless his subjects found a way to brake free of his influence (which is the case with Steve), no weak minded individual could escape his leadership.Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Seattle newborn army Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Deceased Vampires